


It Only Took a Moment to be Loved

by leighdadee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, I'm terrible at titles and summaries and tags and things ... forgive me, hints of possible self harm thoughts, some mentions of slight depression / anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighdadee/pseuds/leighdadee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre has a bit of a bad mood ... her girlfriend is there to help cheer her up again</p>
<p>((sounds like smutty - but it's not ... I'm just rubbish with summaries and such))</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Took a Moment to be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> just a little bit of fluff because I kind of needed it ... basically self-indulgent play with the characters ... enjoy?
> 
> title from "It Only Takes a Moment" from the Hello! Dolly and/or Wall-E soundtracks 
> 
> (and leave comments/kudos/etc of your thoughts ... here or feel free to message on tumblr (I'm leighdadee there too!) xD)

Combeferre hated these times. She didn't feel this way often, but there were times when even her favorite book and a good cup of coffee couldn't solve things. She was feeling overwhelmed with schoolwork and even the library job she had picked up wasn't exactly as peaceful as she had hoped. Especially after her friends started coming in to do more schoolwork and research than they had ever done in the library before. So she locked herself in her room, curled up in bed, listening to the soft music from one of the online playlists that Jehan had given her. All of her friends were busy for the time being, so she was alone. And that was both a relief and part of the problem. 

At times like this, Combeferre could normally count on Courfeyrac to at least provide the physical affection that generally seemed to help stave off the loneliness, but she was busy with a show she was involved in for school. And while she loved Enjolras like a sibling, Enjolras wasn't quite perceptive enough to notice the subtle changes and signs. The way she pulled back from conversations more than normal. The slight harshness to her temper. The way her fingers would gravitate to rubbing along her wrists, tracing one of the tattoos there. The way her eyes always seemed to be cast further down than normal. 

She curled up in her bed, pulling the covers over her, despite the afternoon heat. Closing her eyes, she let her fingers wander over her other arm, tracing the scattered tattoos there. Her parents had told her it was stupid and not to get them, but she had always been fascinated by it and she wanted something to remember the important things by. So she had gotten Grantaire and Feuilly to do them for her over the years. The one that she loved the most was probably not the one others would care for. She had heard countless people ask if it was just someone drawing on her or a huge mistake, but she loved it the most. It was a butterfly drawn on the inside of her left wrist. It was sloppy looking and more like a childish doodle than a professional tattoo, but she had insisted on it.

During one of these moods, Combeferre had made the mistake of slipping up and commenting out loud that she felt like digging her nails into her arm just to distract herself. Courfeyrac had looked hurt and then proceeded to grab her wrist and carefully draw out the butterfly that was now permanently inked onto her skin before saying that to hurt herself she would have to kill the butterfly. It had been sweet, but it didn't help now. Sure the butterfly was a good reminder most of the time, but right now she just felt lost. 

The sound of the apartment door opening and closing made Combeferre flinch, burrowing deeper into bed and wishing that whichever of her roommates it was (although the level of noise would suggest Courfeyrac), wouldn't come asking questions. Of course that simply seemed to make some kind of beacon to Courfeyrac who knocked on the bedroom door. “Hey, Ferre, do you want pizza or Chinese? I know I said it's my turn to . . .” The doorknob jiggled and Courfeyrac paused. “Hey, Ferre, why's the door locked? Babe, are you okay? Come on, let me in.”

Combeferre shook her head before realizing that it was pointless to do so. She frowned and buried her face in her pillow again. “Go away, Courf.” She frowned at herself and the way her voice shook slightly. There would be no hiding it now. And sure enough the doorknob jiggled again before she heard Courfeyrac's voice again. “Please open the door and let me try to help, Ferre. I love you.”

The doorknob jiggled again and Combeferre debated simply leaving it locked and continuing to try and ignore everything in her mind and the world right now. But she knew Courfeyrac better than that. She wouldn't give up once she set her mind to something. And right now, that was getting into this room. So she slowly pushed herself out of bed and shuffled over to the door, unlocking it and slowly opening it just a fraction, peeking through the crack, sighing at the expression on her girlfriend's face before opening the door the rest of the way. “I'm sorry, Courf. I'm just . . . I don't know.”

Courfeyrac frowned slightly before stepping into the room and wrapping her arms around Combeferre, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. “Shh, come on. Back into bed with you. I'll put on WALL-E and get some ice cream. Just relax.” She led Combeferre back to the bed before lightly pushing her down on it, pressing a kiss to her lips before moving back out of the room. Combeferre felt useless and she hated it. She prided herself on being able to help her friends with whatever they needed. And now she couldn't even get over this odd mood. 

Courfeyrac came back into the room and turned on the television and set up the movie before climbing into bed and curling against Combeferre, holding a spoonful of the ice cream out to her. “It's your favorite, so don't try arguing with me. You're going to eat the ice cream, watch the movie, cuddle, and I will do whatever I can think of to make you feel better. We'll sleep in and you can catch up on the sleep you've been missing.” Before Combeferre could interrupt, Courfeyrac scooped another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth with a slight smirk. “I know you're going to try and argue with me, but you can't. I won't let you. I know you've been having trouble sleeping, so don't even try arguing. I'm taking care of you tonight. You take care of me all the time, even just last week. Let me take care of you, Ferre. Please.” 

There wasn't much that Combeferre could deny Courfeyrac, especially when she looked at her that way. So she just sighed and wrapped an arm around Courfeyrac, pulling her close and snuggling down into the bed with her. She smiled to herself as Courfeyrac started giving a commentary on the movie, just small things here and there in between shared spoonfuls of ice cream. Combeferre shifted to press a kiss to her cheek, whispering softly. “I love you.”

Courfeyrac laughed and turned to press a kiss to her lips before brushing a hand along Combeferre's cheek. “I love you too. Now, should I pause the movie for more smooches or are you okay with waiting for the end of the movie? Because I know how much you like this movie, and I meant it when I said we'd curl up and watch the movie. But if you want kisses, I'll pause it and we can make-out until the ice cream is soup and the movie has already shut itself off.” She smirked and Combeferre couldn't help but laugh, gently twisting her fingers in Courfeyrac's hair. 

“I can wait. And yes, I do love this movie. Then again, it was our first date.” Combeferre smiled and watched the smile on Courfeyrac's face grow brighter before her lips were on hers again. “You remembered! I can't believe it. I didn't think you would consider it a date. I'm pausing the movie. I can't wait. I love you.” Courfeyrac's words were rushed and Combeferre could hear the happy bounce in her voice and it made her feel better. She loved being able to make Courfeyrac happy.

Courfeyrac slid out of bed, quickly carrying the ice cream back into the kitchen before rushing back and pausing the movie. She climbed back into bed and straddled Combeferre, leaning over to press her lips against hers again. She pulled back, laughing softly before gently taking the glasses from Combeferre's face and setting them on the bedside table. “Oops. I got a little excited. Now, where were we again? Oh, right. I love you and we were going to make-out.” She wiggled her eyebrows, causing Combeferre to burst out laughing before pressing her lips against hers again.


End file.
